Sozinho
by Watashinomori
Summary: Quando o fim chega e ele se encontra sozinho, o seu maior rival vem salvalo. A inimizade não parece ser um sentimento assim tão horrível. :SlashYaoi:HarryxDraco:


**Sozinho**

**Disclaimer: **Esses direitos de Harry Potter serão meus... meus... meus... HAUhUAhUAHuHAuHAUHUAHuHA assim como o castelo Rá-Tim-Bum um dia será do dr. Pompeu Pompilho Pomposo... comumentemente conhecido como Professor Abobrinha (ou seria doutor? Não lembro)...

**Aviso: **Yaoi, Slash e todo o resto. Se você abriu a fic e quase chorou de ver que ela é sobre relacionamentos homossexuais eu adoraria indicar outra fic minha para ler... mas elas são todas yaoi também... AH... lembrei de umas duas que não são e uma de uma amiga minha que também não é... pode ler... _Inevitavelmente, Vida_, _Final de Semana, Fool for Love, Um Sussurro me Leva o Controle_ e _As_ _Sombras de uma Alma._ É só apertar ali no meu nome, lá em cima e catar elas no perfil... Olha quanta fic não slash tem no meu perfil... pode ler elas e não deixar um comentário idiota sobre como eu devia não escrever slash... é mais útil.

**Summary: **Quando o fim chega e ele se encontra sozinho, o seu maior rival vem salva-lo. A inimizade não parece ser um sentimento assim tão horrível.

**Shipper:** Harry e Draco, Severus e Remus, Severus e Draco

**N/A: **GRRR NÃO ADIANTAAAAAAAAA! Agora toda fic que eu resolvo fazer sai fluff... vou tentar suicídio e já volto! Grrrrrr... eu juro que tentei fazer angst, mas não... saiu fluff... quero me suicidar... buaaaaaaaaah... juro que um dia volto ao normal, enquanto isso, leiam minhas coisas fluff... Ah... fic não betada... nem eu mesma revisei... como tô muito sem tempo vai assim mesmo... beijos para vocês.

----

Fazia muito tempo que alguém se aproximara de sua casa, Ron e Mione não eram mais as visitas constantes que um dia foram, Remus não lhe vinha mais fazer companhia em noites de lua-nova. Nem Snape, que um dia passara a ser seu amigo, aparecia sob os umbrais de sua porta. Ninguém, essa era sua única companhia, seu último amigo. Ninguém.

O silêncio era aterrador. Nada para fazer, nenhum trabalho para ocupar sua mente, nem a dor lhe era mais prazerosa. Na situação que se encontra nada parece possuir luz suficiente para distrair-lo. Suspirando ele caminha de um lado de outro, como um leão enjaulado, enclausurado em sua própria casa.

-Prisão domiciliar – riu baixo, uma risada afetada, cheia de veneno. Atirou um vaso contra a parede, o objeto se reconstruiu e voltou ao lugar de origem.

Jogou-se contra o sofá e bateu na própria cabeça com força. Usando sua velha cicatriz como alvo. Ela lhe era inútil, sem Voldemort para atiçá-la não possuía graça, não atraía olhares e por mais que ele odiasse admitir ele sentia falta disso. Não que amasse a fama, mas ser ignorado? Como se sua existência não fosse nada além de uma outra coisa qualquer. Isso o remetia tanto à época dos Dursley que machucava. Quando ainda era o pivô da vida dos amigos, de um ou outro namorado, estava tudo bem, mas agora? Quando nem sua cicatriz atraía o mínimo de atenção? Estava péssimo.

Sentia até falta dos olhares e língua ferinos de Draco Malfoy. Se ele fora importante para alguém, esse alguém era Malfoy. O loiro praticamente vivia para atazanar-lhe. Fora o ar de Draco por muito tempo, só então percebera o quanto o outro rapaz fora importante em sua vida. As discussões entre as refeições e aulas, a implicância durante Poções, a rivalidade no quadribol. Tudo isso fez uma tremenda falta. Mas agora estava sozinho. Malfoy escolhera seu lado e agora vivia como todo ex-comensal, nas surdinas.

A campainha, que até esquecia da existência de tão inutilizada, soou o assustando. Ergueu-se de um pulo, abrindo até onde a correntinha da porta permitia. Ao vislumbrar a prata o mirando do outro lado, praticamente caiu de costas.

-Olá, Potter. Minha visita é tão incrível para praticamente babar sobre minha ilustríssima pessoa?

-Oi, Malfoy. Gostaria de entrar para tomar um chá enquanto destila seu doce veneno? – respondeu no mesmo tom sarcástico. Uma voz baixa sussurrando dentro de sua mente, dizendo como Malfoy ainda era sarcástico. Fechou a porta.

A campainha soou ainda mais insistente. Malfoy se arriscou até a tocar música com ela.

-Certo, Malfoy. Isso foi incrível, como chama essa incrível sinfonia?

-Brilha, brilha estrelinha? – ergueu uma sobrancelha fina, rindo suavemente. Harry retribuiu o sorriso e abriu a porta.

-Brilha, brilha estrelinha? É música trouxa. Você se digna a isso?

-Eu estou muito bem, obrigado. E sim, eu adoraria uma xícara de chá. Porque como você muito bem colocou a noite está gelada.

-Passou a falar sozinho? Acho que levou muitas maldições na cuca com essa guerra – atiçou. Adoraria voltar a velha rixa infantil, só para ter o sangue reavivado.

-Não acredito em você, Potter. Não dá pra conceber que ainda viva com essa de guerra, como se ela tivesse terminado ontem. Faz mais de vinte anos, na verdade, a celebração de vinte e três anos do fim da guerra será feita em cinco dias na Tower of London**. Você é convidado honorário, lógico. Provavelmente deve estar vibrando, por ser o centro das atenções novamente.**

**-O que faz aqui, Malfoy. Não é do seu feitio visitar velhos inimigos – suspirou. Ignorando o comentário do outro deliberadamente.**

-Programa de auxílio a sobreviventes da guerra – e riu.

-Depois eu que trato como se a guerra houvesse acabado ontem. Mas conte a este velhinho o que tem feito da vida? Matado muitas criancinhas inocentes?

-Você realmente não acredita no meu depoimento que fui forçado pelo meu pai a fazer aquelas coisas horríveis.

-Você parecia bem decidido no dia da torre de astronomia.

-Você não pode esquecer isso? Ao menos uma vez. E eu Severus declaramos nossa inocência, mas você alfineta isso tanto que Severus parou de vir aqui. E quer saber? Esse é o motivo de minha visita.

-Snape, como sempre. O que seu namorado quer desta vez? – os sentimentos proeminentes em sua voz eram ciúmes e um pouco e inveja também. Draco não viera por ele, e sim porque provavelmente Severus precisava de algo.

-Oh céus, Potter, e eu Severus terminamos faz um ano, você sabia disso.

-Pensei que tinham reatado.

-Severus está com Lupin, eu vim porque ele estava preocupado com você, mas não quer ouvir comentários sobre a noite que teve que matar o mentor dele, então me mandou aqui.

-Para certificar se eu me encontro com vida ainda. Sobrevivi vinte e três anos com essa maldição muito bem, tive até uma vida social.

-Que boa vida social – comentou sarcástico. Harry emburrou a cara.

-Mas era uma vida social.

-Aposto que você nem lembra como é que se vive.

-Lógico que lembro, seu obtuso.

-Lembra? – desafiou sorrindo malicioso. – Lembra do quanto é legal encher a cara com os amigos...? Isto é, lembra de como é ter amigos?

Gota d'água.

Harry sacou a varinha e apontou para o pescoço de Draco, que sorriu, feliz por ter atingido o objetivo. Potter olhou para se próprio e sorriu feliz, sentia de novo a rivalidade infantil correndo pelas veias, a vontade de mostrar a esse garotinho arrogante quem era o melhor. Lógico que o garotinho arrogante agora tinha quarenta anos.

-Malfoy, não me provoque.

-Por que, São Potty? Parece que você precisa disso tanto quanto eu.

-Eu aceito sua proposta – mudou para um sorriso presunçoso. – E o convido para sair, para te provar que eu lembro muito bem como é ter uma vida social.

Draco tirou a varinha de seu pescoço e o fitou preocupado.

-Mas a maldição? Não é melhor ficar? Pode me mostrar aqui.

-Eu já disse que sei contornar a maldição, não disse?

-Só espero não ter que perder minha noite porque o senhor Pottynho passou mal.

----

Estavam naquela boate há alguns minutos e Harry já estava se amaldiçoando por ter permitido Malfoy de escolher o lugar. Porque ele aparentemente escolhera o lugar mais barulhento e mais movimentado de Londres. Ele nem sabia pronunciar o nome do local.

-Japonês, Potter. O nome é japonês.

-Que seja – murmurou irritado.

-Nem bem chegou e já quer ir?

-Não. Só não queria comer sushi!

-Quem disse que aqui serve comida japonesa, só disse que o nome é japonês.

-Legal, tanto faz – retrucou.

Não estava nenhum pouco feliz com a mão possessiva de Malfoy em seu ombro e as miradas tristes de muitas mulheres e rapazes.

-Assim eu não vou sair com ninguém, Malfoy. Eles acham que eu estou com você.

-E vai estar, esta noite, ao menos. Não aceitei o convite e nem fiquei uma hora esperando a bonequinha se embelezar para chegar aqui e ficar sozinho lambendo o dedo enquanto você se diverte por aí com algum rapaz mais novo. Aceite, esta noite é minha!

Harry suspirou.

-Não demorei uma hora me arrumando – foi a única resposta que encontrou.

-Não. Realmente, uma hora foi só o banho. E depois Draco que é vaidoso.

-Eu tenho quarenta anos, se não me arrumar vou parecer uma ameixa seca.

Draco gargalhou e apertou o abraço. O puxou para uma mesa e pediu para o garçom trazer duas doses do que tivesse de mais forte.

Olhou bem para seu acompanhante. Os fios pratas ainda eram distintamente loiros, não brancos, loiros. Seu porte altivo e aristocrata decaíra um tanto, mas não muito, sua elegância só aumentara com a idade. Draco estava mais bonito que seu falecido pai estava com quarenta. E ele, Harry Potter, era só uma coisa branquela com um ninho de passarinho no lugar de cabelo. Mas elegantemente vestido num terno de tweed casual.

-Talvez eu não tenha saído tanto no prejuízo assim – murmurou para si mesmo. Pensando que devia ser sorte ter conseguido uma companhia tão bonita na situação que estava.

Passou uns tempos e sentiu o peso de se estar longe de casa. Pediu licença rapidamente e saiu para o banheiro, cuspiu um pouco de sangue e tomou a poção que Severus lhe ensinara como fazer, esperou fazer efeito para então retornar à mesa. Quando se virou deparou com o loiro parado sob os umbrais da porta.

-Fiquei preocupado.

-Só vim tomar a poção. Estou bem – o loiro se aproximou. Tocando o rosto de Harry.

-Tem certeza? Não quero ver você vomitando por aí. Não gosto nem de imaginar isso.

-Por quê Não quer manchar sua roupa? – atiçou.

-Não, porque eu me importo com você – Harry recuou um passo. – Sei que você se importa comigo. Foi por isso que eu fui a sua casa. Eu sempre pensei que estava melhor sem mim, mas Severus disse que não, que sentia falta de nossas brigas e rixas – acariciou a bochecha dele. – Eu também sentia. Principalmente de escutar sua voz. Sabe por que _eu_ terminei com Severus? – incapaz de responder apenas negou com a cabeça. – Porque eu não parava de pensar em você – e sorriu dando mais um passo, sendo agora completamente iluminado pela luz do banheiro.

Harry notou o quanto ele estava corado. Provavelmente falou tudo aquilo sob efeito da bebida, estava bêbado, contando coisas que deviam ir com ele para o túmulo para a pessoa que menos devia escutar. Potter suspirou e tirou a mão pálida de seu rosto e depositou um breve beijo nela.

-Vamos voltar para a mesa. Lá a gente fala melhor.

-Ah não, isso não está certo. Era para ser a parte do "eu também gosto de você, Malfoy" e me atiraria num desses boxes e faria amor selvagem comigo.

-Você está definitivamente bêbado. Em vez de voltar para a mesa, vamos voltar para casa. Cada um para a sua e amanhã nos falamos.

-É desculpa para me ver amanhã, Potter? Se transar comigo eu juro que apareço para pedir mais.

-Quando você lembrar o que está falando vai tentar suicídio.

O olhar de Draco ficou mais compenetrado. Ele suspirou e abraçou Harry, que ficou imóvel.

-Eu já tenho quarenta, logo estarei velho demais. Não quero perder minha vida como um amargurado. Vem pra cama, comigo. Fica comigo, Harry. Não perca sua vida também. Nós dois queremos isso desde o quinto ano, no mínimo. Você sentiu tanto a minha falta quanto eu senti a sua – enfiou a cara nos cabelos negros de Potter e aspirou o suave perfume de seu xampu.

-Draco...

-Só diz sim.

-Certo, mas não aqui, não temos idade para nos engajar numa batalha acirrada dentro de um box de um banheiro público.

-Seria divertido.

-Não, não seria. E temos que pagar a conta antes.

-Certo.

-Você não vai me matar pela manhã?

-Ah, com toda certeza não. Ah não ser de fatiga sexual, mas isso é u outro caso.

Draco se inclinou e o beijou suavemente. Na porta duas pessoas assistiam a cena, uma com um sorriso calmo e alegre e outro com a mão dessa outra pessoa lhe tapando uma gargalhada muito, muito alta.

-E você preocupado com a maldição, Severus. Acho que eles vão saber lidar muito bem com isso, afinal, você está com a poção definitiva aí não? – e se arriscou a soltar a boca do outro. Ele só sorriu com o canto dos lábios enquanto secava uma lágrima causada pelo riso.

-Sim, sim. Aqui – e mostrou o frasco. – Mas acho melhor só entregar amanhã. Vem, vamos para nossa casa – e aparataram deixando os dois mais novos descobrirem algo que há muito lhes fora negado.


End file.
